


Say it first

by BadWolfNovak



Category: Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Clint is an idiot, Comic Clint mostly, I'm mean to him kinda, M/M, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve and natasha if you squint, none of this makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWolfNovak/pseuds/BadWolfNovak
Summary: My friend once said "hey what if Bucky told Clint he loved him but Clint didn't say it back and that scared Bucky and Steve got all Steve about it and Natasha was like God I hate you idiots. Okay goodnight." And she went to sleep and I did not. Look none of this makes sense but I needed it to get out of my head okay? Okay cool let's do this.





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m never gonna heal my past_   
_If I run every time it starts_   
_So I need to know if I’m in this alone_

 

"Give him some time, Buck. Clint's...not well known..for having many long term relationships. Maybe he's just a little scared. If he hasn't said it in..I don't know..a month, then maybe you can worry." Steve tried to comfort his best friend as they relaxed after a tiring mission.

"Stevie..I've said it four times in the last six months. I wanted to say it..jeez, everyday but he's never said it back so I figured maybe I should stop saying it..." Bucky said, voice abnormally small almost to match his position, curled up in Steve's bed.

The blond supersoldier doesn't miss the fleeting worried expression on Natasha's face as she takes in the information. And that makes his stomach turn, the spy rarely looks that way about anything, always one to keep her composure even around the people she trusts with her life.

Natasha gave Steve's ankle a squeeze from where she was sitting at the end of the bed. "Friday, when is our food supposed to be here?"

"Approximately 35 minutes, Agent Romanoff. Shall I set an alarm?" The AI asked in her usual chipper voice.

"No, that's alright. Rogers you're on food duty, we're taking a nap. Do not let Bruce steal my egg rolls." The redhead proclaimed as she moved to spoon Bucky, their hands intertwining easily against his chest.

It was still simultaneously beautiful and heartbreaking to Steve that the two Red Room trained assassins were so touch starved and familiar with each other that they often disappeared to cuddle, especially after missions that required heavy bloodshed from their end.

He'd protect both of them with his life.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, can I talk with you really quickly Clint?" Steve asked, finding the archer in the kitchen a few days after his conversation with Bucky.

The team's resident archer yawned and nodded as he drank heavily straight from the coffee pot. He had Bucky's favorite hoodie on, forest green with a cartoon depiction of the Hulk, who the soldier insisted was his favorite avenger much to Bruce's embarrassment. Although everyone suspected the scientist actually was really flattered. (He was.)

"So I know you and Bucky have been dating for a while and I'm not sure how serious it is but I just want to sort of give you a shovel talk." Steve said, trying to keep the conversation as light as he could.

Clint, much to Steve's surprise, snorted loudly. "Look, Cap no offense but Bucky's a grown up and I'm a grown up and what we do together is no one else's business. If we wanna screw around there's no harm to it. We still work well together on the field." He said, thinking the soldier had come to spew some nonsense about how the relationship could affect team dynamics or something.

The taller blond pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's not...Clint I just want to make sure that you are taking this as seriously as Bucky is. He's expressed some doubts after saying that he loves you and you not really responding.. appropriately."

That was news to him and he wasn't loving the doubt in the other man's voice that was directed at him. "That has nothing to do with you Rogers and I suggest you butt out. If Bucky has doubts he should be telling me and not running off to gossip with you behind my back!" Clint growled, irritated and hurt that Captain fucking America knew more about his boyfriend's feelings than he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Let the record show that no one in their right mind should get agressive with Steve Rogers when he was protecting Bucky Barnes.

"Bucky said he loved you, and he meant it. He doesn't do that often so I suggest you figure out your feelings for him and quick. Barton, you're a part of my team but don't think for one second that guarantees your safety if you hurt him. I find out this whole thing was a fling because you were bored and I promise you'll never be able to shoot another arrow for the rest of your life, understand?" Steve warned, hands braced against edge of the kitchen island, bits of the marble top crumbling underneath his fingertips.

Clint stiffened at the very real threat and nodded, hands shaking slightly around his half empty pot of coffee. He didn't relax until Steve had stalked out of the kitchen and into the elevator. He blew out a breath and dumped out the remaining coffee, too shaken to finish it.

A stop at the compound range, (maybe his last time?) couldn't even help clear his head. Arrow after arrow hit the targets and he still couldn't figure out what he was going to say to Bucky. _Why hadn't he noticed something was wrong? Why did Bucky tell Steve and not him? How was he going to tell the brunet soldier that he felt more than words could explain?_

"Just say that you idiot, James will think it's poetic. He likes things like that, the softie."

"You! You could have warned me that Captain America was going to threaten to break my fingers like some damn mob boss!" Clint exclaimed at his best friend, tossing his bow aside to throw his hands up in exasperation. "Wait how did you know what I was thinking?"

Natasha rolled her eyes so hard she swore one day they'd roll out of her head completely. "You were talking out loud. And you didn't notice because James has other issues that cause him to be...unavailable, so you probably didn't think it had anything to do with you. He talked to Steve because that's his best friend, he tells him things like you tell me things. The thing you haven't told me is how you feel about him though. You had me worried..until now."

Clint's shoulders sagged and he rubbed his face tiredly, "Tasha, did I fuck up the best thing in my life? Am I gonna have to run away so Steve doesn't kill me? Will you come see me and not make fun of my disguise when I move to Australia?" The blond whined, dropping his head on his best friend's shoulder when she pulled him close.

"You and I both know that Australia is nowhere near far enough. Antarctica maybe, you'd make a good penguin."


	4. Chapter 4

_I know you’re right for me_   
_But I’m waiting for everything in your world_   
_To align with my world_

 

Bucky can tell something is on Clint's mind the next couple of weeks. He's distracted and yet extra cuddly, and although Bucky's not complaining about the overabundance of kisses and hugs it does make him a little nervous.

Clint can't find the words or actions, he doesn't know how to do feelings. He's scared to put his heart on the line even though he already knows how Bucky feels about him; the soldier loves him, Steve had said. Bucky loves him.

_BUCKY LOVES HIM!_

In a minute he's at Tony's lab, banging on the door to be let in, calling his boyfriend's name.

Bucky jerks at his name, worried that Clint was injured and hisses at the pain he receives when he moves.

"Sorry, sorry. But that's on you RoboCop, Fri let birdbrain in so I can finish working. Now sit still or I have to start over." Tony said as he continued his usual maintenance on Bucky's arm.

When the AI grants Clint permission, the archer stumbles in and drops to his knees in front of his boyfriend. "IdoloveyouandIwantyoutolovemepleaselovemestill." He says in a rush, breathing in sharply as he waits for a reply. With his eyes squeezed shut he waits for rejection, instead getting the wonderful sensation of Bucky's flesh fingers sliding through his hair.

Bucky smiles as the blond arches into his touch, moving to rest his chin on the soldier's knee. "Finally, you adorable idiot." He says teasingly with a fond smile. "I love you."


	5. Chapter 5

"Why didn't you just ask me? I would have said it back. Maybe not the first time but at least by the second time." Clint said, grunting as his boyfriend pinned him to the mat, _again_.

"I did. I said I loved you, for the third time, and then I asked if you loved me and you stuck your hands down my pants. Granted I should have realized your head was somewhere else and you probably couldn't even comprehend anything then." Bucky laughed, letting Clint up so they could go again. He lets the blond get in a few hits before he has him pinned, dropping a kiss on his forehead lovingly.

"I really wish I had said it then. It would have saved me from having nightmares about Steve." The archer pouts, looking up at Bucky. He rolls his eyes when the soldier laughs at that, taking the opportunity to flip them. "He's scary when it comes to you okay? I mean it's good to know that he has your back but c'mon, breaking my hands? I need those to do things with you." Clint wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and kisses Bucky deeply, said hands roaming under his boyfriend's shirt.

"Not in the gym, guys." Steve says, hands on his hips and a look of disapproval on his face. At his side, Natasha is smirking in a way that says she finds pleasure in them being scolded.

The couple untangles and link hands as they head out to continue their activities in the privacy of their room. With his free hand Clint waves bye, wiggling his fingers to exaggerate the fact that he still had them.

"I should have broken at least a couple of his fingers right?" Steve sighed, shaking his head as he watches them leave, snorting when Natasha laughs.

 

 


End file.
